


something

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's something about being on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something

there’s something about being on stage.

when tyler says something, he does mean something, and only _something_. there’s something about being on stage – something. an inexplicable, indescribable feeling that settles deep within him, within his chest, within his stomach, within his heart, within every fibre of his being. something. there’s something about being on stage.

it’s in the people swarming in the crowd shouting and screaming and cheering and yelling their names, it’s in the bass still thudding in his ears even though there’s no music (just the sound of the _people_ they’ve gathered that night), it’s in the confetti stuck to his skin plastered on by sweat, it’s in the sting of his throat from screaming, it’s in his best friend’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. it’s in everything around him, it’s in everything within him, and when he turns to josh with wide eyes and an even wider smile, there’s that same _something_ reflected within his eyes.

he breathes it in. he breathes in josh next to him, breathes in the sound and the scent and the feeling and the _something_. he breathes it all in and he wonders and he laughs and he feels like screaming and shouting and jumping up and down out of pure excitement; but he doesn’t. he stands still and his chest heaves for breath and he smiles in a way that feels almost delirious and he understands and he memorizes this feeling to store away for later and he _lives_.

he leans down to josh’s height, presses his nose against his skin and breathes in the scent of sweat and the fading scent of the old spice cologne they both share and the scent of pure adrenaline pumping through both of their veins; it feels as if that something could be tangible when he’s so close to josh, when he’s so close to his _home_. he closes his eyes, presses his lips to josh’s cheek, feels the vibration of his laughter reverberate against his lips and settle gently in his chest. a sound to be stored away, to play in his mind when he tries to fall asleep.

the screaming grows louder as the crowd (their crowd) watches tyler’s lips meet his skin, as they watch a smile threaten to split josh’s face in half, as they watch tyler rests his head against josh’s shoulder. he gives it a heartbeat, presses another soft kiss to josh’s shoulder before he tilts his chin back up and stares into the vast sea of people rocking like ocean waves together as they each shout unintelligible words.

“we made it,” he says to josh, never taking his eyes off of his people. he can barely hear himself over the screaming, but josh smiles, turns his head slightly to look at him and nods.

“we made it,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr stuff  
>  **joyseph** (main) // **brat-tyler** (joshler)


End file.
